Breaking Limits and Rules
by kutnerlove
Summary: Mrs. Weasley, knowing her sons are more than a little mischevious, set down a set of rules outlining things that they are not allowed to do at Hogwarts. They, however, are more than ready to take her guidelines as examples, starting out their career thus!
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Limits and Rules

Molly Weasley had known since the day the twins were born that they would be a bit of trouble. Not specifically because they were twins, but because they had both chosen the exact same moment to bite Bill with their toothless mouths when he tried to hold them. The oldest Weasley child had yelped loudly, quite surprised, and a look of sheer glee had passed over the faces of her newborns simultaneously. When their mischief continued to abound the older they got, she decided to make up a list for when they came of age to go to Hogwarts for schooling.

Exactly one week before they were to make their first journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she sat them down, a bit of parchment in her hand. "Now, boys, I understand that you're interested in having fun, but there are some things I'd like you to do for me. A list of things not to do, if you will…aside from the normal list that the headmaster will read out to you. Study this list," she urged, leaving the parchment on the table to go see to Ginny and Ron, who were out in the back yard.

"What is this d'y'reckon?" Fred asked his doppelganger.

"'Suppose we should read it," George replied with a shrug. Fred unrolled the parchment and held it out so that both he and George could read the list.

_What You're Not to Do at Hogwarts_

_Under no circumstances are the two of you to do these things while at school!_

_Confuse your professors in class by claiming to be your brother._

_Make rude or inappropriate remarks about the headmaster's beard._

_Skip class without a valid excuse for being sick. (Hangovers don't count)_

_Lead friends into the Forbidden Forest for parties. IT'S FORBIDDEN FOR A REASON!_

_Capture and breed creatures…magical or non!_

_Ransom Filch's cat to get into his office._

_Disturb the ghosts of the castle._

_Harass some poor girl into doing something…unladylike with the both of you._

_Steal school brooms for wild rides after hours._

_Make jokes at the expense of those in other houses._

For a moment the twins simply looked at each other, grinning like mad. "I think she's given us a brilliant starting point," Fred said enthusiastically. "What do you think?"

"I agree whole-heartedly, Gred. Brilliant list."

"Wicked! We'll start on getting all of these under our belt as soon as we get there."

"Start on what?" Mrs. Weasley asked her sons, returning to the living room with the two younger children in tow.

"Nothing," they replied together. "Just working on getting good marks, mum," George lied with an angelic grin.

She looked at them suspiciously, but wanted to get Ron and Ginny into the bath as soon as possible as they were both covered in mud, so she let it go for a while. Little did she know that she had given her sons inspiration where she had meant to deter their misdeeds. Of course she couldn't have predicted that they would go above and beyond her theories…she had only taken ideas from Bill and Charlie about what young men could do to cause trouble in school. Her twins, however, were the most devious minds of their age and would come to do some of the most memorable things Hogwarts had ever seen.

**A/N:**

**Does this sound like a good start for a story? I had planned on doing a chapter for each of the ten misdeeds that Mrs. Weasley had outlined for them, but perhaps it will be a bit shorter than that. I've never really done a list or a set of months or what have you, but the idea struck me and I thought I'd give it a shot!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Confusion and Perversion

The first few weeks of school for the Weasley Twins was a whirlwind of meeting people and seeing things, but they were restless and not even a fortnight into being students at Hogwarts were they itching to start mischief. They had been the center of attention since they had arrived, of course. They told jokes and pulled pranks just like they would have at home, and all of their teachers knew them well enough not to trust them by this point, but they still hadn't completed any of the things on the list that their mum had forbade.

It was midnight and they were saying goodnight to a group of Gryffindors before heading up to the boys dormitories when George got it in his head that they should start the next day with a bang of sorts. "Freddie, I think we should see who really knows us here," he told his twin.

"I think you're right," Fred replied, catching on as he remembered the list his mother had set forth. "D 'y' reckon that mum would want us to start off with that one?"

"Well it is first on the list," George reasoned. "And probably the easiest one to do."

"Right you are, brother mine."

"Do you feel up to pranking Snape or McGonnagal?"

"Oh, I think Snape has it coming," Fred pointed out as they entered the dormitory.

"Tomorrow should be lots of fun," George laughed as he climbed into bed.

The first half of potions went fairly well and normal. The twins had been paired together, of course, for their first attempt at making the Draught of Sleeping Death and had been whispering nonstop since beginning the potion. As Snape came around to examine their potions, the boys prepared to switch things up for him.

"This is not actually half bad seeing as how you lot are brewing it," Snape commented, pleasantly surprised that the potion the twins were making was exactly as it should have been.

"Right you are. Fred and I are quite good at potions," Fred said with a grin in his brother's direction.

"Well, George, I'm fairly surprised as you're a WEASLEY," Snape drawled with a slight grin.

"He's not George, I am," George piped up.

Snape looked confused for a moment, thrown off by both their excellent potion and their speech. "What do you mean? He said you were Fred."

"But he lied," Fred cackled as he and his twin exchanged places again and again.

"Stop this nonsense!" Snape fairly yelled, trying to keep up with the identical ginger first years.

"Why? Confused?" George asked. "Am I Fred or George?"

" Gred or Forge?" his brother replied.

"It doesn't matter," Snape seethed. "Both of you will report to the headmaster's office immediately. Fifty points from Gryffindor and a week's detention! Get out of my sight!!!!"

The twins left the dungeons laughing as those still inside tried to control their own humor. They made their way up to the Headmaster's office leisurely, sure that Snape must have sent Dumbledore a message explaining their arrival. "We've time to tick off a second requirement," Fred said with glee.

"Too right," George agreed. "Let's!!!"

They found Dumbldore pouring over a note that was, undeniably from their potions professor. "Hello boys," he greeted with a grin. "Gred and Forge, is it?"

The twins beamed, clearly pleased that he had more sense of humor than Snape. "Yes sir," Fred told him. "Gred at your service."

"Forge, good sir," George continued.

"Well it seems that Snape doesn't exactly appreciate your humor and enthusiasm," Dumbledore said with a thoughtful look. He stroked his beard as he considered the twins and Fred spoke up.

"That is a rather fetching beard, if I do say so," he told the headmaster.

"Yes. I agree. I'd quite like to run my fingers through it," George added.

Dumbledore let out a hearty laugh and ordered tea and scones for his companions, wondering about them, more than displeased with them. "I think we'll be spending a lot of time together," he said. "But I don't mind."

"Neither do we," they agreed simultaneously, earning another laugh. This was the beginning of a wonderful and very long friendship.


End file.
